Doctor Who: Rose and The Doctor
by Daniel French
Summary: rose Tyler remeets the doctor and they find out something horrific. 13th doctor. 10th Doctor. TARDIS. Doctor who.
1. Reunite

**_Nowhere_**

"DOCTOR WHATS HAPPENING?" Ryan yelled. Currently the TARDIS was falling and shaking.

"Dont know yet Ryan! Still trying to figure that out," doctor yelled back,"Oh well thats not good" The TARDIS would stabilise.

"What was that" Yasmin said.

"Well...AHHH!" The Doctors atoms would vanish leaving nothing where she stood.

"Doctor?" Yasmin yelled.

"Yes?" said a voice from behind the control pannel. Yas, Ryan and Graham would turn around after hearing the male voice.

"You are not the doctor" said Yas.

"Yes i am! Im the doctor from the planet galifray." Said Dr10, " Now what's happened to my TARDIS." He would touch the control pannel and ky would change back to his TARDIS, like it did im day of the doctor.

"What did you do?" Ryan said shocked "fixed my Tardis." said 10.

 ** _Meanwhile with 13_**

What on earth..." 13 said looking around. She would be on a beach.

"no no no...no way..." her face would havr a very worried expression on her face.

"This...its...its petes world...om the beach...where i left rose..." (petes world is the alternet time line rose and all that got sent to)

"Oi! Who are you and where is the doctor?" A female voice spoke. The Doctor shot around.

"R...R...R...Rose Tyler! Its great but worrying to see you!" said the Doctor.

"No way...you you're the future doctor..." Said Rose. The doctor would sonic the air.

"That is not good...at all..." said thr doctor.


	2. Planet Of Death

**_Not Enough Time_**

"Whats not good" Rose asked.

"The Sonic...Its not detecting any artron energy" said 13.

"the doctor...my doctor told me that...arton enegry was tardis fuel." said Rose.

"It is..." said 13, "Ah! that must be why tbe tardis fell out of the time vortex!" 13 yelled.

 ** _meanwhile_**

"who are you want what have you done to the tardis?" said graham.

"yeah and where is the doctor?" said Ryan.

"im the 10th doctor...sort of..anyway...the TARDIS changed its surface to like it was when i was flew it...: he said. he would filled around with the controls and it would land.

"Where are we" said Yaz.

"No idea the tardis had nofuel landed on the closest planet wth life" said 10. He would open the doors, then instantaneously shut them.

"whats out their" say Ryan.

"picture the mlst evil thing you can think of...times that by 100 and then put the worst most evil ones on one planet..." 10 responed.

"If thats the case we should leave." said Ryan.

"Can't...they sucked the atron energy out the TARDIS with out that...this wooden box...is just a wooden box..." 10 said looking serious.

"Wait i have so many questions" Said Yaz, " first waht should we call you? like we cant call you doctor that would be confusing. And what is the name of the creature thats out their?" said Yaz.

"Call me 10. And who said their was 1 creature. Their are 3 races kf evil beasts out their. Number 1: Cybermen Number 2: Vashta Nerada and the worst of them all...the..." before the doctor could finsh he vanished leaving 13 in his place.

"And that is..wh...rose?" 13 said.

"Doc! whats going on!" said Graham.

"Something bad Graham. Something very very bad." 13 said.

"Bad as in?" Ryan said.

"Bad as in the whole of reality could rip apart at any moment and i have no idea why." said 13,"you see arton enegry it what keeps time gravity and the laws of physics correct. And its depleting. since me and the half human 10th version of me are timelords and have some of the timevortex with in us we keep connecting and disconnecting whith means we keep on switching places. Now where are we in time and space?" 13 said at 100 miles per hour.

"i did not get a word of that" Graham said.

"Me nither" said Ryan.

"We on a a sort of evil planet with three superdeadly alien races." Yaz said.

"Which 3" 13 looked very serious.

"Cybermen. Vashda something and you teleported here before he could finshed the last one" said Graham.

"oh no..." the doctor looked scared, "where on Death"

"Cheery name for a planet isnt it" said Ryan.

"This is no joke we need to leave now" 13 said.

"That bloke said no Artom means no flying away." Said Graham.

"He also said that the tardis was basicly wood right now." Yaz said.

 ** _"The Time Ship is secured"_** A robotic voice said.

"Oh no...Cybermen" 13 said watching the doors.

 ** _meanwhile_**

"Doctor you're back" Rose said hugging 10.

"Hey...Rose this is bad...we need to use project indigo." 10 said.

"No! You said it wasnt safe" said rose.

"Nowhere is safe. This could be the end of reailty it self." 10 said.

 ** _-authers note-_**

 ** _Well isnt that spooky. Anyway I hope you liked it. Leave a review and give me ideas for this story. If you want to atleast_**


End file.
